Un moment avec Prussia-sama
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Et si Prusse tombait sur une chanson de son frère et décidait de la réécrire pendant qu'il est seul chez lui ? Ecrit pour la première nuit de l'Awesome du Culte de Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

Ceci a été écrit pour la première nuit de l'Awesome de l'ACAGAAACAPAR avec le thème "Seul et tout ses dérivés". C'est de plus ma première vraie songfic. Whatever, je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et c'est le plus important. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi (et que vous nous rejoindrez).

J'ai demandé gentiment, j'ai pleuré, j'ai menacé, j'ai léché des bottes. Himaryua n'a pas laché : Hetalia n'est pas à moi

* * *

Gilbert était, encore, seul. Son frère était parti Dieu, seul savait où, avec Italy. Sûrement pour leur entraînement journalier. Heureusement, LUI, il n'en avait pas besoin, il était déjà parfait.

Gilbert soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Son blog était à jour, les chiens de son frères nourris et sortis, s'amusaient dehors.

Et il était trop awesome pour s'ennuyer. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait hein. C'est juste que... Voilà, toute la journée tout seul. Ses amis, ces traîtres, travaillaient dur et lui, il ne faisait rien. Il n'avais vraiment rien à faire. La belle vie quoi. L'autre Roderich devait sûrement faire du piano pendant que Hongrie faisait le ménage.

"Le mariage c'est nul, être tout seul c'est tellement plus awesome"

Un cri. Son awesome voix qui faisait savoir son awesome opinion sur la chose la plus nulle du monde, d'après lui. Ha et voilà, l'idée du mois. Non de l'année. Que dis-je ? Du siècle ! Du millénaire ! Prusse agrippa sa guitare d'une main et pris de l'autre un papier qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de son frère quand il faisait le ménage (comprendre : fouiller).

Son frère chantait, qui l'aurai cru ? Sûrement pas lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende chanter sous la douche. Sa chanson était bien mais correspondait plus à l'Awesome Prusse, qu'à son petit frère.

Il brancha sa superbe guitare sur son ampli et se mit à chanter de sa sublime voix (comprendre : hurler de toute ses forces) tout en faisant de magnifiques accords de guitare (encore une fois, comprendre : n'importe quoi, mais comme c'est Prusse, c'est Awesome).

« Kesese, Gilbird. Bist du bereit ?

-Pyio pyio~

-Gut, gehen wir ! »

_Obwohl ich so aussehe, als würde ich einen Schwachsinn machen,_  
_unterhalte ich mich eigentlich nur._  
_Es ist nicht wirklich ..__._

Gilbert, ferma les yeux. Il connaissait cette chanson par cœur à force de l'entendre et de lire et relire les paroles. Merci Ludwig...

Oft _mag mein Gesicht cool aussehen,_  
_Aber eigentlich mir ich nur._  
_Obwohl es mir nichts ausmacht..._

Il devait se concentrer, ne pas rire. C'était peut-être sa seule occasion de rendre awesome cette chanson. C'était vraiment dommage que son micro ne fonctionnait plus. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en racheter un.

_Ich bin stolz bei Arbeit, die blutig braucht_  
_Aber meine Finger sind gut  
Darum_

Prusse se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. Chantant et criant de toute la force de ses poumons.

_Auch wenn gesagt wird ich sei "allgemein inadäquat"_  
_Genau gesagt_  
_Es ist mir egal_

Une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il continuai à massacrer la pauvre "Giltar", le nom de l'Awesome guitare de Gilbert.

Einsamkeit  
Es ist super gut !  
Einsamkeit

Il cria le dernier de toute sa puissance vocale.

_Ich will gefunden werden_

_Obwohl sie sagen ich liebe nur mich,_  
_machen sie das gleiche mit Süditalien und Wein_  
_Wenn die Zimmer nur dreckig wird,_  
_würde es besser sein, einfach nicht reinigen._

Il prit une gorgée de bière, allemande évidemment.

Einsamkeit  
Ich bin den Best !  
Einsamkeit

_Mein Herz öffnet sich, ich will befreit werden_  
_Weil du da bist, kann ich ich selbst sein_

Il parti dans un solo digne des plus grande rock star (de mon cousin qui a jamais vu une guitare de sa vie) avant d'entamer la dernière partie.

_Man sagt ich bin immer glücklich_  
Weil_ mein Lächeln wurde nicht vernichted_

Malgrès tout.

_Du denkst vielleicht ich bin langweilig_  
_Aber das ist meine einzige Möglichkeit, zu lächeln, weil ich leer bin_

Et c'est bientôt la fin. « Je suis vraiment trop awesome » se dit le grand Prusse.

_Stark_  
Einsam...

« Gilbert, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Allemagne consterné par l'immaturité de son frère.

-J'améliore tes chansons petit frère. Répondit Gilbert en haussant les épaules.  
-Parce que tu les as TOUTES trouver ? Le blond perdais son calme légendaire.  
-Ha ! Y en a d'autres. Tu me caches des choses Lud'. Et moi qui pensait que j'étais spécial pour toi.  
-N...Non, y en a pas d'autre c'est la seule. Ludwig sortit en courant de la chambre de son frère. Et par pitié met un caleçon.  
-Gilbird, on a appris quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Et Gilbert sourit. »

* * *

Traduction : Bist du bereit ? = Es-tu prêt ?  
Gut, gehen wir = Bien, allons-y.

La musique est bien entendu Einsamkeit un peu remanié par Preussen-sama. J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant "Einsamkeit Prussia Version" et je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait si on mixait Einsamkeit et Mein Gott, donc imaginez que c'est chanté avec le rythme de cette dernière. La traduction arrive tout de suite.


	2. Traduction

Et voilà la traduction de la chanson. J'ai fais avec mes bases d'allemand et google traduction. Pour les modifications de la chanson j'ai pris comme base la traduction allemande et anglaise d'Einsamkeit et je l'ai remanié. J'espère que ça vous a plu~

* * *

Bien que j'ai l'air de faire des conneries  
Je suis juste en train de m'amuser.  
_C'est pas grave_

Parfois j'ai une tête cool  
Mais je suis juste moi  
Bien que je n'y pense pas...

Ma fierté est dans le travail qui demande du sang  
Mais mes doigts sont bien  
C'est pourquoi...  
Même si on me dit "généralement inadéquat"  
A proprement parler  
Je m'en fiche.

Solitude  
C'est trop bien !  
Solitude

Je veux qu'on me trouve

Même s'il disent que je n'aime que moi,  
Ils sont pareil avec leur Romano et leurs vins  
Si ma chambre est sale et sombre,  
C'est mieux de ne pas nettoyer

Solitude  
Je suis le meilleur !  
Solitude

Mon cœur est ouvert, je veux être libérer  
Comme tu es là, je peux être moi-même

On me dit toujours heureux,  
Parce que mon sourire n'a pas disparu  
Tu peux penser que je suis emmerdant  
Mais c'est ma seule façon de sourire, parce que je suis vide

Ca devient plus fort  
Solit...


End file.
